Exemplary embodiments herein relate to testing of AC systems in vehicles, and more particularly relate to an improved testing system and method wherein a cooling circuit of an AC system is pressurized and prevacuumed during production and testing thereof.
During vehicle production, it is often desirable to test a vehicle's HVAC system during production thereof. In particular, it can be desirable to test the AC cooling circuit of a vehicle's HVAC system during production thereof to ensure that no leaks are present in the cooling circuit before the cooling circuit is filled with coolant and/or before the vehicle leaves the manufacturing facility.
In one known production facility, HVAC systems are installed on vehicle bodies moving along an assembly line. The vehicle bodies with the HVAC systems installed progress to a fill station where the cooling circuit of the HVAC system is filled with a suitable coolant. Should there be a leak in the cooling circuit, the coolant could escape. When the leak is a relatively small leak, the leak may not be discovered until well after the vehicle leaves the manufacturing facility, and may be not for many months or years after the vehicle leaves the manufacturing facility. This can result in increased warranty claims and overall consumer dissatisfaction.